sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Infobox
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Placeholderimagecharacterver2.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Main information |- | style="width:30%;" | Name | style="width:70%;" | CharacterName |- |'Also Known As:' | (any nicknames) |- | Moniker | (Moniker) |- | Associated with | (Associations) |- | First Revealed: | (First day of appearance) |- | Name Revealed: | (Name Reveal day) |- | Likes: | (Likes) |- | Dislikes: | (Dislikes) |- | Logs: | 2016= (video they appeared in) |-|2017= (video they appeared in) |-|2018= (video they appeared in) |-|2019= (video they appeared in) |} On the Sanders Sides wikia, we do not work with the standard present infobox. This is because multiple Sides have had two different appearances, and the standard infobox is not capable of handling two tabs and a log tabber. The infobox that is at the right side of this page, has placeholder images, but its code is free to copy and use on a page. This infobox is virtually identical to the infobox over at the Genepedia, because the same editor made the code. Parameters These parameters are filled out in every infobox. A character whose name is revealed and has a nameday, has all these parameters filled out: Name - Their full name. Characters who do not have an officially stated name, have '??????' instead. Also Known As - This character by any other nickname from someone else. Moniker - What they are adressed as being. Associated with - Everything they are associated with. First Revealed - The day they appeared as a first. Name Revealed - The day they got their actual name revealed. Characters who do not have a nameday do not have this filled out and have 'N/A' instead! Likes - Self-explanatory. Dislikes - Self-explanatory. Logs - A log of every video they appeared in. Parameters are fairly easy to recognize as they are always in these brackets. Under them, they can be filled out. Adding a third tab Copy and paste the following. - }=File:(the image)}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} Changing Color The colors of the header and the 'Main Information' box are editable, as well as the color of the text in them. The code works with the HEX color system. You can change the colors by searching for 'boxcolor' if you want to change the background of the header and for 'boxcolor2' if you want to change the background of the 'Main Information' box. If you want to change the color of the text in the header or in the 'Main Information' box, you can find it right after 'boxcolor', simply addressed as 'color'. By using the Color template, it would be possible to change the colors of other information in the infobox, but, for the sake of readability, it is not advised. Note: The only exception on this rule are Dark Sides like Deceit, who gain a black header text and a black name box text. Changing images Simply replace the file names (you'll want to search for 'image') with the file names of the images you want to replace them with. Be sure to also replace the image of the other tab twice (one of them is after the if:.) An infobox for a character with one appearance }}| } }} }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Main information |- | style="width:30%;" | Name | style="width:70%;" | CharacterName |- |'Also Known As:' | (any nicknames) |- | Moniker | (Moniker) |- | Associated with | (Associations) |- | First Revealed: | (First day of appearance) |- | Name Revealed: | (Name Reveal day) |- | Likes: | (Likes) |- | Dislikes: | (Dislikes) |- | Logs: | 2016= (video they appeared in) |-|2017= (video they appeared in) |-|2018= (video they appeared in) |-|2019= (video they appeared in) |} This is an infobox for a character with just one appearance. In fact, it is the exact same infobox above, with the difference that this one has one tab instead of two. This infobox also has a placeholder image, but its code is free to copy and use on a page. Category:Information